


It's a Story.

by anarchxst



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Fanvids, Gen, I Made Myself Cry, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchxst/pseuds/anarchxst
Summary: The first time I ever did a full rewatch of Angel, something made me sad every time I saw Fred. Like, I couldn't separate her death from any scene she was in. Her story always felt like a ghost story.Song: "Lovely" - Billie Eilish
Relationships: Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Charles Gunn, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Wesley Wyndam-Pryce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	It's a Story.

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually 2/3 through a different Buffy video (be on the look out for that), funny enough, but I was watching a Buffy reactor become smitten with Fred and it made me sad all over again. I needed to get this one out of my head. It's not my best but I hadn't made a Fred video in...16 years, I think? 
> 
> Also, I hardly see any videos for her, maybe 2 or 3 in over a decade. I wanted something from her POV, like she's thinking about this as she's...well, you know.
> 
> Happy quarantine, I guess. (No but seriously, stay home if you can. Stay safe.)

* * *

* * *


End file.
